Hiei's suicide
by Wake Me Up When The World Ends
Summary: Yukina's Dies and Hiei wants to kill himself This was taken off by fanfiction and reposted by me -a songfic to Touniquet,Evanesance


I am not in a great mood right now my foot hurts Christmas is coming and I'm not done with my shopping yet (actually I only got one thing so far) And my first story was taken off but I will not be silenced and I own nothing so don't ask now on with my reposting on Hiei's suicide random people duck from objects being thrown by crazed author

I tried to kill the pain but only brought more

Hiei sat in his normal tree sharpening his kanta with his good arm, when he suddenly picked up a scream on his jagon. He knew it was Yukina she was the only one who could make his jagon fire off like that, he quickly searched with his jagon looking for his twin sister he finally found her seeing her screaming in agony he raced to her side only to be too late. Yukina was dying she lay in a pool of her own blood her once sweet face twisted in agony.

"Yukina" he breathed" at once his own tears falling from his crimson eyes. Yukina's last words were spoken as she lay her pale hand in his

"Hiei my brother" then all was silent. Hiei cried for the first time in his life truly cried holding onto his sisters body Then he thought to himself what is the point of living.

Hiei had never really thought of suicide before but to him this was the only way for him to be happy. Yukina was gone and he knew he would never be happy knowing he could not save her his only family. (Why did she have to die? Why her? Why not me the forbidden child?) Hiei asked himself

Kurama's Yoko part sensed the passing of Yukina as he rounded up a small search party of all the Reikai Tantei he could find to search for both Hiei and Yukina. Kurama knew if Hiei found Yukina before them he would surely do something awful. The group at last searched the cave where both Hiei and Yukina lay.

I lay dying and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

To Kurama Hiei looked like a small child. He was surrounded by tear gems still making more with his tears. Kurama had never seen Hiei this way before. He strided over and put a comforting arm around the small saddened fire apparition. As he heard Kuwabaka start mimicking a waterfall tears hardly making puddles on the floor. Yusuke just watched shocked at everything (What the hell happened?) he thought to himself as Keiko kneeled down beside him and started to cry too mourning the death of Yukina.

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming am I too lost to be saved. Am I to lost?

Hiei sat in his room in Kurama's house (A/n this is a non-yaoi fic they are just friends) still mourning the death of his twin who lay on the bed. Kurama had done the honors of bringing her home saying it was not proper to bury her in a cave. He constantly thought of killing himself now he could not take it. Hiei very well knew where Kurama kept his knives even though his kanta had been taken away by the fox so not her hurt himself.

My god my tourniquet return to me salvation my god my tourniquet return to me salvation

Kurama was in his room reading his mother had gone out for the night so he and Hiei could be alone to mourn Yukina. (I wonder what Yusuke is doing?) he thought as he placed down the book and went to his phone to call Yusuke. Kurama heard ringing and finally what he wanted to hear

"Moshi-moshi Urameshi house." It was Yusuke who was too gloomy

"Moshi-moshi Yusuke how is Kuwabara taking it?" Kurama said making conversation still wondering what Yusuke was doing

"He's really taking it hard he hasn't stopped crying for hours and Keiko and Shizuru also have been really sad. Personally I have been wanting some cheer where's Botan when you need her?" Yusuke did seem rather gloomy when he said this but Kurama took no mind everyone was sad and gloomy they were not reacting well to Yukina's death.

"I haven't seen Botan either Yusuke I am hoping for cheer too. Hiei has stopped crying I think… I took his kanta away so he wouldn't hurt himself." Kurama said this quite melancholy and hung up the phone. It had been a long day he was sleepy and wanted to sleep but he still had to check on Hiei. He knew if he left Hiei alone too long he would hurt himself.

Do you remember me lost for so long will you be on the other side or will you forget me

Kurama checked on Hiei who was fast asleep from crying his first real tears and the trauma of his sister's death. (Thank Kami) Kurama thought gladly closing the door to go to his own room to sleep without worrying about Hiei

(Next Day)

I'm dying. Praying, bleeding, and screaming

Hiei was woken up by then loud voices of Kuwabaka and Yusuke along with the feet of Shizuru, Keiko, and Kurama. He also could hear a certain Ferry girl crying in the bathroom. He groggily walked into the next room more thoughts of suicide crossed his mind especially when he saw Yukina's body in a glass case like in a ningen story. He was somewhat warmly greeted when he arrived in the next room He ot wanting to see Yukina's body anymore went into the kitchen to get the desired suicide weapon

Am I to lost to be saved Am I to lost? My god my tourniquet return to be salvation my god my tourniquet return to me salvation

Hiei sealed himself in Kurama's room away from the crowd to finally leave this world like his sister had he was about to slash his body all over when Shizuru came in and screamed. He quickly slashed himself he missed his hear but the wound was still deep enough for him to die of blood loss. He was about to slash himself again when Yusuke knocked the knife out of his hand.

"Hiei!" everyone said I unison as Hiei lay on the floor bleeding his eyes were glassed over and he looked like he wasn't there. Kurama ran over to Hiei and quickly made a make shift bandage out of his clothes. It seemed he was too late Hiei was gone and Botan was pulled out of the bathroom to do her job and take Hiei to sprit world

My wounds cry for the grave my soul cries for deliverance will I be denied Christ tourniquet my suicide

Kurama: That was interesting

Yusuke: I'll say

Hiei: Why in the hell did I die?

Because Hiei It wouldn't be a emotional and good and besides it's just s fanfic This is my first fanfic reposted because the bastards who run this place took it off for no damn reason!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
